Blue Turtle
by cumberland river relic
Summary: What's got Patrick Jane so excited? Teresa Lisbon wants to know. Story takes place sometime after episode 6x17, "Silver Wings of Time."


Author's Notes:

Thank you to two great writers and friends, **make-mine-a-kiaora** and **Sue Shay**, for their help and the opportunity to work with and learn from them. Check out make-mine-a-kiaora's post-Red John story in the form of diary entries, "Dear Diary," and her other current story, "Muddy Melt Water"; and also check out Sue Shay's series "Mentalist 2pt0 Drabble Collection" (I favorited these in my profile for easy access.)

The story takes place sometime after episode 6x17, "Silver Wings of Time." I first used the term _Blue Turtle_ in the story "I Remember You"; however, this story is unrelated to that one.

I do not own the TV show _The Mentalist_ and get no compensation from it. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

When Teresa Lisbon walked into the office area at 8am, she noticed something amiss - Patrick Jane wasn't there. Where was he? Looking at the couch, she saw evidence that he had been there - his teacup with its contents sat as yet untouched. But no Jane. He'd behaved oddly for a while now, so that was nothing new. Still, she was curious. They did have that team meeting scheduled for 8:30.

Familiar voices got Lisbon's attention. Turning around, she saw Abbott and Fischer talking as they approached the desk area.

"It's the strangest thing I've seen him do. He's not going anywhere, just up and down the street." Abbott said as he took a swig of his coffee.

"He got a phone call at 7:30 then he jumped up off the sofa and ran down the stairs. He couldn't wait for the elevator." Fischer said. "It's really got him worked up."

Wylie had approached from the other direction and now Lisbon found herself in the midst of all three of her colleagues. Wylie looked like he was bursting to say something.

"I'm the one who told him about it." The young man was brimming with pride as he spoke.

"You?"

Wylie looked taken aback by Abbott's direct question but he quickly rallied.

"Yeah, Mr. Jane and I got to talking yesterday and the subject came up. I gave him the web address, but I had no idea he'd contact them so fast."

"What's Jane doing now?" Lisbon asked. Curiosity was killing her.

Fischer nodded over to the elevators.

"Why don't you let him tell you himself, Lisbon?"

She turned to see Jane bounding across the office area. Fischer was right; he did indeed have a big, goofy grin stretched across his face. The sight startled her - she saw pure joy in his eyes. Walking up the group, he addressed Abbott.

"I need a favor. A big favor. Change the team meeting to 9:37am."

"But…" Fischer started to reply but Jane cut her off.

"Come on. The meeting is routine. We don't have anything major going on right now. It can wait an hour."

"For the record you're asking for one hour and seven minutes."

Lisbon recognized the look that Jane got on his face when Abbott said that. He knew he'd won.

"Please?"

Abbott sighed.

"Alright. 9:37. Just don't show up at 9:38."

"Thank you! Thank you so much."

Lisbon could tell that Jane genuinely did appreciate Abbott rescheduling. That got her more intrigued.

"So, you're enjoying it?" Wylie asked.

Jane flashed his smile over to the young man.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time. I'm glad you told me about that place."

"But you're just going around and around."

"It's the journey, my dear Wylie, not the destination."

"Okay, Jane. What's going on?" asked Lisbon.

Before he answered, he tugged on the sleeve of her jacket.

"Come with me, Lisbon." He looked over at Abbott. "Since the team meeting isn't until 9:37, you won't need her until then either, will you?"

Rather than answer, Abbott waved his hand for them to leave. Jane beamed.

"Come on! This is great. It'll bring back memories for you." He tugged her sleeve again.

Looking at the group, she shrugged her shoulders and followed Jane to the elevator.

_At least he didn't make me take the stairs._

"So are you gonna tell me what this is all about?" she asked.

Jane handed her a business card that said "_Thrill Ride Rentals_."

"I want to show you. It's something I've missed for a long time."

When the two of them walked over to the far edge of the parking lot, Lisbon froze. Sitting in front of them was an almost-familiar car.

"Ta-dah!" he shouted.

Lisbon walked around the car, a Citroen DS that looked just like his old one except that the paint was a darker shade of blue.

"Other than the color this could be the same car."

"Isn't it great? I've been driving around the block for the last half hour."

Lisbon chuckled.

"Is that all?"

"It's the journey, Lisbon, the journey. Just like I told Wylie. Thrill Ride Rentals does it all for you. They deliver the car to where you are then come back to collect it when the rental is over. They'll be back at 9:30 to pick it up."

"So naturally you rescheduled the team meeting for 9:37."

"Planning ahead, Lisbon. That gives seven minutes to sign the paperwork and make it back up to the office."

Lisbon shook her head.

"You know, I always thought your old one looked like a blue turtle squatting on the asphalt. This one looks even more so."

Jane feigned a hurt look but recovered. Crooking his head at an angle, he tapped his index finger on his lips as he stared at the Citroen.

"You're right. It does kind of look like one."

"Not 'kind of,' Jane."

He tugged her sleeve again.

"Come for a ride with me. We've got plenty of time before the meeting."

Jane looked like a child ready to unwrap a birthday present. How could she resist that eager smile plastered across his face? She couldn't and didn't.

"Okay, but promise you won't speed."

"But if you're with me and we get stopped, you can just flash your badge."

She knew he was toying with her so she responded in kind.

"How about no more than five miles an hour over the speed limit?"

Jane waved his hands in the air in surrender.

"Deal." He almost danced over to the passenger door to open it for her. "Madam," he said while he exaggerated a bow.

"Thank you, Jane."

As soon as he shut her door, a sense of déjà vu overwhelmed Lisbon. When he had buckled in, Jane fired up the engine. The low hum sounded like a long-forgotten song playing once more on the radio. Easing onto the street, she watched as his hands moved expertly to guide the Citroen over to the expressway. With the gentlest of touches on the steering wheel, he merged into the morning traffic. The car cruised along - at exactly the posted speed limit.

Lisbon studied Jane's face as he scanned the traffic in front of them. Gone were the lines that creased his face and the bags that weighed down his eyes. What she saw instead was pure bliss, that boyish grin she rarely saw nowadays, the one that always beguiled her.

Lisbon closed her eyes. For a moment her mind drifted back to a late spring day six years before. She and Jane were driving back to Sacramento from a rural crime scene. Instead of weaving in and out of a city's morning rush, his old Citroen was gliding down a back-country road with the windows rolled down. The sweet scent of wildflowers wafted through the car, and a carton of fresh strawberries bought from a roadside stand sat between them. As they nibbled on the berries, they talked about anything and everything yet nothing in particular. It was just her and Jane alone together, enjoying each other's company. The laughter, the closeness, the warmth of two kindred spirits all flooded her memory. A smile of her own formed.

It was one of the best days of her life.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Thank you for reading the story! I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
